


Better Than Nothing

by enthusio



Series: Coming of Age: The Potters [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cultural Differences, Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sexual Identity, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enthusio/pseuds/enthusio
Summary: Thomas still isn't quite sure about this 'Sarah is Sam now' business, but that isn't going to stop him when Sam asks for a favour.(Set roughly around chapters 42 through 57 of Coming of Age.  Could in theory work as a stand alone, but I wouldn't recommend it.)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Coming of Age: The Potters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042083
Kudos: 1





	Better Than Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> As a warning, Sam in this fic has a variety of genital configurations and is interested in testing out all of them. The homophobia and transphobia tags are _extremely_ cautious, there's nothing approaching graphic in that sense. Mostly a 70s-typical lines and Thomas trying to come to terms with what Sam being trans means.

~~She~~ _He_ had a cock. Not a permanent cock, but a cock was a cock wasn’t it? It was still a body part Thomas had never expected ~~Sar~~ _Sam_ to have. He’d certainly never bloody expected to be looking at another bloke’s stiffy. Not like this. Not on purpose, with both of them knowing that he’d be doing more than looking in a moment. Not even if that bloke was Sam, who Thomas was still trying to get his head around being a bloke at all.

The cock did help with that.

Thomas looked up to find Sam watching him with a more nervous expression than he’d likely ever had in his life. It was enough to make Thomas force himself to swallow and take just one small step closer.

To Sam. And his cock. Which was now less of a stiffy than a semi.

“You don’t have to,” he said as Thomas reached out to correct that problem.

It wasn’t the first time he’d said it. Wasn’t the first time he’d reminded Thomas that they were _friends_ and friends didn’t have to do anything they didn’t want. Thomas rolled his eyes as he changed course to instead pull Sam against him.

“I bloody well know that,” he said. Then he grabbed both their cocks in his hand and did his best to learn how this was supposed to work.

He knew he’d made the right choice when Sam’s head fell back the exact way it had when he’d still been Sarah and Thomas would run his fingers along the sides of her clit. When he groaned low in his throat when Thomas ran his thumb along the top of his cock. A fraction deeper now than last summer, but still the same person. Still the same blue eyes that darkened as he shoved Thomas onto the bed.

Still pretty, even, though Thomas knew better than to say that. He’d never voiced how beautiful Sarah was when she was grinding herself against him either. Still the same person. One who was happier when Thomas kept to himself how much he was beginning to envy Mary and Potter’s easy comfort with each other.

Sam had never been easy. Not when he was Sarah and not now. He was fire and lightning and tectonic plates scraping against each other. Wild forces that could destroy you if you weren’t careful.

But fire could burn itself out. Lightning flashed for only a moment. Earthquakes created mountains that immediately began eroding from wind and rain.

And Sam had asked for Thomas’ help. _Thomas_ , not any of the wizards he went to school with, who probably knew all about magical, cock-making potions. He’d gone so far as to say that _Thomas_ was the only one he felt comfortable enough to try this with.

Thomas wasn’t mad. He’d agreed immediately, only realising what it meant when Sam’s cock was on display in front of him. Now he thrust up against that cock before forcing himself to slow down.

“I need—” he broke off with a sharp inhale as Sam bit a bruise onto his neck. Cheeky bugger. He always had enjoyed teasing Thomas with how sensitive his neck was. A few good bites could leave him with a raging case of blue balls if Sam was feeling cruel.

There would be no cruelty today. Not when Sam took only a few moments to work his fingers behind him before slowly beginning to sink down on Thomas’ cock.

Thomas grabbed for the sheets as he watched Sam. Grabbed and clenched them in his fist as tightly as he could when he realised just how careful Sam was being. Far more careful than he’d been with his fingers. He moved in only tiny, barely perceptible wriggles as he stroked his cock. Wriggles that made it nearly impossible for Thomas to keep from grabbing Sam by the hips and shoving him down all at once.

He didn’t though, and not just because that would almost certainly result in _his_ cock being hexed off. He’d been here before. He’d watched as Sam had eased onto his cock for the first time. What came after was more than worth clenching the sheets tightly enough to tear.

Sure enough, Sam gave him the same cheeky smirk the moment he’d settled himself on Thomas’ cock. His eyes sparkled the exact same way they had the first time as he bent over to nip at Thomas’ neck.

“Fuck me,” he murmured, before sitting back to continue playing with his cock.

Thomas didn’t need told twice. He never had. All he needed was a few careful thrusts to be absolutely sure that there was some kind of slick easing the way for his cock in Sam’s arse. Whether from a spell or some odd side effect of whatever potion it was he’d taken, Thomas didn’t know and didn’t care. Not when Sam’s eyes were blown wide with nearly the exact same expression he’d had the first time.

He was a bit older, his hair cropped short instead of flowing down his back. There were a few sharper angles to his face. And, of course, there was his cock. Hard and leaking, drips of precum falling onto Thomas’ stomach as Sam stroked himself.

But he still hissed and arched up when Thomas flipped them over. Still stroked his cock faster the exact same way he used to rub his clit when Thomas dragged his hips into his lap to meet his thrusts.

And still grew frustrated only a few moments later. Thomas nearly laughed as Sam pushed him away. He’d always done that. Always insisted on starting out with Thomas dragging him onto his cock even though they both knew it wasn’t enough for either of them.

Sam liked to be taken from behind. Liked to be shoved into the mattress and fucked as hard as Thomas could manage. He always had, after those first few minutes. It was something Thomas had never thought much about before. He imagined most blokes wouldn’t, not when there was a naked girl right in front of them.

Now he did. He paused after pushing into Sam’s arse. It had always been a brilliant view, Sam’s bent head and smooth back leading down to an arse that was only more appealing now that Thomas’ cock was buried inside it. But it was a view that had obscured the tits Sam no longer had and Thomas found himself wondering.

He sat back on his heels, pulling Sam up with him as he did. “Is this alright?” he asked, purposefully dragging his hand down Sam’s chest on his way to grasp his cock.

Sam’s strangled groan was all the permission he needed. Thomas stifled a grin as Sam’s head fell back onto his shoulder, instead allowing himself to look down and enjoy the view. No tits and the cock really was impossible to ignore, but somehow it seemed to matter less than he’d expected.

Maybe it was the way Sam gasped and panted, vocal in a way he’d never been before. Maybe it was that stroking Sam’s cock brought with it the same rush that rubbing his clit had. Or maybe it was something about his head lolled back against Thomas’ shoulder. The way he allowed himself to be manhandled, but also the way he accepted being held.

Sam had so rarely let Thomas hold him. They’d fuck, hard and fast and often enough that Thomas sometimes wondered if it was possible to die of being thoroughly shagged out. But there was no holding. No kissing, even, only bites and sucked marks on necks and shoulders.

Now, Thomas took a chance at pressing his lips against the column of Sam’s neck. Harder than he might have if he weren’t concerned about being smacked, but still what could only be called a kiss.

He groaned as Sam tugged at his hair to draw him closer. Shoved himself harder into Sam’s arse and took advantage of what was likely to be the only opportunity he ever had to find out what the best spots to kiss were if he wanted to make Sam moan.

He still flopped onto his back when they were done. Still caught his breath with an imaginary barrier between them on the bed. There were some lines he knew better than to try crossing. Cuddling was one of them. At least with Sam.

Thomas glanced over when he heard a vaguely distressed sound from Sam’s direction. Glanced over and found Sam scowling down at where his cock had been.

“Bloody potion,” he muttered. “I knew I shouldn’t have taken it so early.”

Thomas quickly turned away before Sam could catch him looking at the patch of chestnut curls that now covered his cunt. He sat up, reaching over the edge of the bed for a pair of pants and throwing them at Sam. There wasn’t much he knew about this whole ‘witches who were really wizards’ business, but he didn’t expect that being gawked at would help any.

“Oh.” Thomas turned again to find Sam looking down at the pants. “I thought—I can’t very well compare what I like better if I’ve only tried the one, can I?”

Thomas was back on the bed before the sentence was half finished. He laid back, pulling Sam to straddle his face the way he often had before.

“Nope,” he said, his voice slightly muffled by Sam’s cunt still just out of reach, “reckon you can’t. Suppose I’ll just have to fuck you like this too. So you’re sure.”

Sam shuddered as Thomas licked up his clit. Bigger than it had been before, enough that he could easily wrap his lips around it even when it was soft and half-hidden, but still so sensitive that Thomas barely had to breathe to bring it peeking out of its hood.

“Yeah,” Sam gasped, grinding his cunt against Thomas’ mouth. “And there’s an—another potion that—”

Thomas swirled his tongue around Sam’s clit then, cutting off the potion he’d been about to describe. A potion that would let him have a cock _and_ a cunt for a few hours, but Thomas wouldn’t find that out until later. After he’d had Sam’s arse again, then his cunt up against the wall of the shower.

“Cheers,” Sam mumbled later that night. He smiled as Thomas’ hand trailed from rubbing his cock to dipping two fingers into his soaked cunt. Soaked from Thomas coming harder than he thought he ever had before when Sam had kissed him while they were fucking.

Thomas couldn’t have said which was better: Sam’s arse or his cunt. He wasn’t sure he even cared about whether Sam had a cunt or a cock. Not if this whole being a wizard thing meant that he was allowed to curl around Sam and play with whatever bits he had at the moment.

Sam groaned as Thomas’ fingers began teasing his cunt with a little more intent. Maybe he did have a slight preference. Cock wasn’t bad either though. Not when wrapping his other hand around it resulted in Sam tugging him around for another kiss.

It was slower this time. Soft. Quiet, except for the gasps and groans they both muffled with kisses. They fell asleep immediately after, something Sam had never allowed before. It was almost enough to make Thomas wonder if maybe—

But then he woke to a note instead of Sam laying on the pillow next to him. He didn’t need to read it to know that the previous day wouldn’t be happening again. Not in the same way.

* * *

Summer passed as he might have expected after reading the note. With Sam dragging him into bed and shoving him onto the grass, licking up his cock and biting marks onto his shoulders. Always rushed, always hard, but Thomas reminded himself it was better than nothing. At least Sam seemed to prefer the potion that kept his cunt to the one that replaced it.

He bit his tongue to keep from mentioning that when Martin asked about him and Sam for the millionth time. Sam wasn’t likely to forgive him if he let that bit of information slip. Not when he was so careful to keep his lower half covered when they were outside his rooms.

“Piss off,” he said, shoving Martin a bit harder than was really necessary. “Don’t know why you care anyway, your arse is too ugly for either of us.”

Martin laughed as he pushed Thomas back. “I’ll have you know, I’ve a brilliant arse,” he said, “Em says all the witches at Rosemary and James’ celebrations think so.”

It might’ve been a less irritating statement if he hadn’t been right. Thomas had overheard more conversations than he liked to remember about the look of Martin’s arse. Several from girls who’d have been too old to have been noticing if they were muggles. He didn’t doubt that Martin had spent at least a few nights with witches who weren’t Emily.

“You’re going to get yourself hexed,” he warned, “and Aunt Mia will kill you if you start a blood feud because you wanted a shag.”

“I always ask Fabian first,” Martin said dismissively. “Besides, what about you? You’re the one going around with another bloke. How do you think that’s going to go when you’re off at Oswestry?”

“Doesn’t matter, does it? Not as though anyone’s likely to find out.”

That was what Thomas had told himself all summer. It didn’t matter that Sam wasn’t a girl. No one in the magical world seemed to care, except maybe a few muggleborns who’d given them a bit of an odd look when Sam had dragged him to dance.

Martin gave him a look that was uncomfortably pitying. “Just be careful, mate,” he said. “It’d have been bad enough before, but now…”

Now he wasn’t just an Asian boy with a white girl. Thomas gave Martin a sharp nod before stalking off in hope of finding the boxing gym empty. He’d nearly managed to forget about that. It was easy this summer, they were all so busy with balls and parties and luncheons that he’d not been further into normal places than the village. And everyone in the village was more than used to him by now. Mr Khatri had made sure of it. He’d taken Thomas round to all the shops, ensured they were both well known by everyone who might make a fuss about a pair of brown men in a village where pasta was still considered a bit exotic.

The rest of the world wasn’t like Linfred though. And Thomas was still a muggle. There was no changing that. He wasn’t Mary or Kenneth, he wasn’t sure he’d want to go to Hogwarts even if he could. He’d be off to college, then uni and a job in the regular world. There wasn’t much room in that world for Asian boys. No room at all for Asian boys who enjoyed shagging other boys, white or not.

Thomas did his best to ignore that for the final bit of summer. It was easy enough, he was already well practised at ignoring all sorts of things when it came to magic. Learning what Sam’s cock felt like when it was shoved up his arse the night before he left for Oswestry was just one more memory to lock away in a box when he was around other muggles.

He hadn’t expected anyone to be able to unlock that box. Certainly not the nosy git who’d been watching them the day he’d moved in.

He was a less unpleasant sort than he looked at first. A bit of a poof, but it wasn’t as though Thomas had much room to talk. He’d scowled at the first boy he’d heard calling the nosy one—whose name was Tomas, much to their shared amusement—that, using the inch or two difference in their heights the best he could. It had been enough to ensure neither of them had many friends amongst the other lads in their year.

“Hypocrites, the lot of them,” Tomas grumbled as they went to their rooms at the end of the day. “It was all well and good when we were tossing each other off, but kissing is too far.”

“Yeah,” Thomas mumbled. He reached for the letter that hadn’t been sitting on his desk when he’d left that morning. Paper in an envelope, but no stamp or postmark. That meant it was from Sam. Martin used regular post and everyone else sent parchment sealed with wax that had to be hidden in case anyone got suspicious. That the only letters he could share were from a boy off at ballet school hadn’t helped with Thomas’ popularity.

“Something from the dancing boy,” Tomas asked, “or are you finally going to admit to the boyfriend you’ve been trying to hide?”

Thomas threw a pillow at him before flopping onto his bed with the letter. “Piss off.”

“Right, right, I forgot. You’re not bent at all. Perfect picture of a proper Asian lad, you are.” Tomas rolled his eyes as he tossed the pillow back at Thomas. “See you at dinner, then?”

Thomas made a rude gesture without looking up from his letter. It wasn’t much of a letter, more Sam complaining than anything. Half the muggleborns kept using the wrong name, Kenneth was being a bit of an arse, James and Mary were stirring up more trouble than they realised. Nothing Thomas could say much about.

Except at the end. Where Sam asked if Thomas had met anyone interesting at Oswestry. ‘Interesting’ being wizarding code for ‘fanciable’. Nearly everyone had asked that weeks ago, except Sam and Potter. Thomas had almost hoped—

Well. Nothing that mattered. He stood and went to his desk for the stationery set Aunt Mia had insisted he needed. Heavy paper and envelopes, nothing the least bit magical, but he still felt a bit of a ponce when he used it.

He hesitated when he neared the end of his response. There wasn’t anyone interesting. Not like that. But he’d never mentioned any of the few friends he’d begun to make. Not by name. It was always ‘a fellow from the football team’ or ‘a girl in maths’. No mention of Tomas or Eva, a girl whose manners were so oddly familiar he wondered if she mightn’t be a squib.

It was with a slightly shaky hand that he finally wrote of both of them. Sam wasn’t exactly saving himself off at Hogwarts, though he’d never said as much in his letters. He hadn’t really needed to. Fabian, Andrew, and Remus had all found different ways to tell Thomas to enjoy himself as much as he could get away with.

Mary had simply not mentioned Sam in a single one of her letters, which was telling enough on its own.

Thomas shoved away from his desk after signing the letter. An owl or elf would pop round to take it when no one was looking. For now, there was football practice, then readings he needed to get caught up on. Maybe a round of boxing if he could find anyone worth fighting before lights out. That’d be distraction enough.

* * *

It wasn’t until after the trouble at the museum that Thomas decided to take everyone’s advice. He stormed into Tomas’ room, dragging him up from his chair and shoving him against the wall. He half expected to be punched as he mashed their lips together. Instead, Tomas made a muffled sound of surprise before tugging Thomas’ hips against his own.

Thomas did his best not to think about how much shorter Sam was. About what it had felt like to kiss him while buried deep inside his arse or cunt. He shoved all thoughts of Sam’s lips at his neck the night he’d arrived back at Linfred into a box and locked them away. Next to them went the memory of Sam chattering about the witches and wizards he’d been with at Hogwarts and how brilliant it was to have a _best mate_ instead of being tied to one person the way Potter and Rosemary were.

He tried to enjoy the way Tomas’ cock felt under his trousers. Tried to focus on the fingers digging into his arse and pulling him closer. It should feel decent, their cocks aligning far better than his and Sam’s ever had when standing like this.

Except there was nothing. Enough nothing that Tomas pushed him away after a moment, studying him with a slightly quirked brow.

“What’s the boyfriend’s name, then,” he asked.

Thomas rolled his eyes. “Piss off.”

He leaned in for another attempt at a kiss, only for Tomas to lift his hand and stop him.

“None of that,” he said. He reached down, grabbing Thomas and squeezing lightly. “You’re softer than a pillow, mate. I’d be offended, but I _know_ it’s not me. I’ve had straighter fellows than you before. Only thing that could be causing this is the mystery boyfriend.”

Thomas could feel the light flush heating his cheeks as Tomas slipped away from him to sit back in his desk chair. There was no mystery boyfriend, but there was also no denying that he hadn’t so much as twitched since coming into this room.

“Go on,” Tomas said, gesturing for him to sit, “tell us all about him. What’s he done? Decide he needs to marry a nice girl to carry on the family name?”

Thomas nearly laughed at that. It would almost be easier if he had. He could move on then, ask to stay with Remus or in the village while Sam sorted himself out. It was the never knowing whether he was going to run hot or cold that was driving Thomas mad. One minute he’d swear he could feel Sam’s magic the way Mary said she felt Potter’s, the next he’d be nodding like a berk as Sam went on about being best mates. It was bloody well doing his head in.

“Best mates?” Tomas gave him a sympathetic look after he’d explained everything he could make sense of without mentioning magic. “I’ve one of those. Rubbish, isn’t it?”

All Thomas could do was nod. Complete and utter rubbish. There were any number of people Thomas could think of who might be his best mate. Remus, probably, or Martin. Maybe Andrew or Daniel. Even Emily was a possibility.

Not Sam. Never Sam. He’d tried, but there was nothing _friendly_ about wanting to tear another bloke’s clothes off.

“Cheer up,” Tomas said, sitting down next to him and bumping against his shoulder. “At least now you can tell those other wankers that you’re not properly bent. You’d not have lasted five minutes if you were.”

Thomas did laugh then. He grinned over at Tomas, suddenly feeling oddly light. It couldn’t have been intentional, not with Tomas not knowing anything about Sam having been Sarah, but that _had_ answered a question that had been bothering him. Not properly bent. A little, maybe, but no more than any of the others at school, if Tomas was to be believed.

A little bent and completely buggered. It was, he supposed, better than nothing.


End file.
